Team Bloodlines Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the official style guide that is to be followed for the articles. Unless otherwise stated, the rules must be followed without exception. Articles Articles should have the following elements: * The first appearance of the article's title within the text should be in bold type, as should the first appearance of common alternate names. These should all appear in the introductory paragraph of the article. ** If applicable, the articles title may be included in another language, such as if the subject is of Japanese ethnicity, their name may be included in Japanese in parentheses and italicized. * Words that are themselves titles of additional articles should be linked only on their first occurrence in each article section. Naming articles There are several rules to article names on . * Article names should be written in sentence case, except for story titles and proper names, which should be written in title case. * Article names should be singular, e.g. "Human" not "Humans". Plural titles are acceptable only in the case of groups with a plural name, e.g. the Masanari Black Flowers. * Articles about characters should avoid the honorific, unless it is an integral part of the name (if the character is known by the title), e.g. "Umber the Black Dog" not "Chief Umber Mythos". * Articles about characters with aliases should be titled with the character's real name. Aliases should be included as redirects. Perspective Articles on are one of two types: * In-universe: Articles should be written as if the content of was the real world. In particular, sentences should not refer to real world articles such as stories except for trivia sections and alternate variations of characters. In-universe articles cover everything depicted within the series, including characters, locations, objects, and the timeline. * Real world: Article should be written from "our" perspective. This includes all articles about stories and staff. Usage and spelling Style and language Formal use of language is mandatory on all any article. Articles on aim to be as encyclopedic and authoritative as possible, and this is not possible without appropriate use of language. For example, is not appropriate. is appropriate. Spelling Canadian spelling is preferred on all mainspace articles on , on any template transcribed on articles, and on all official announcements. This is because the content is created by a Canadian. Users' local spellings may however be used on any talk page or user page. Grammar * For the possessive of singular nouns ending with just one s'', add just an apostrophe. * For a normal plural noun, ending with a pronounced ''s, form the possessive by adding just an apostrophe e.g. . Tense For real world articles, whatever tense guidelines apply on Wikipedia will apply here. However, there are some policies that must be noted for in-universe articles. * Past tense must be used on any event articles, or sections of any in-universe article detailing past events, e.g. Background sections. For example, is incorrect on any in-universe article. It should be . The only exception to this rule is episode articles and quotations, which should be written in present tense. * Present tense must be used on any location, creature, character article, a relatively unchanging quality, or a universal truth, where this does not conflict with the above guideline on sections of articles detailing past events. For Example, Character articles Character template * The infobox should only contain canon information, i.e., information stated or seen on-screen, or confirmed off-screen. * Unknown information (real names, relatives, etc.) should be omitted. * Template:Character should only be used for characters in the Aileron series. If several characters are made to exist in a pre-existing series, an independent character template must be used instead. Article body * The first instance of a character's codename (including former codenames, if a character has used more than one), as well as the first instance of their proper name(s) should be in bold type. Sections A character article should contain the following sections, in order, where relevant. Not all sections are likely to be relevant for all characters, and empty sections can be excluded. * One to two sentences summarizing who the article is about. This section should come before any section headings. i.e., ::Shizuka Hattori, also known by her alias Shizuka Kurenai is a mercenary of the Masanari Black Flowers operating under the codename Spear Hanzō. * Overview — primary and basic information. ** Physical description — character's detailed physical description including clothes, hair and eye color, any accessories and unique markings. ** Personality — character's personality traits. Avoid discussing relationships with characters as this should be covered in the associated relationships page. ** Abilities — describe the character's powers and special abilities, divided between powers and skills as well as weaknesses and equipment, if any. These should be written in a list format, with the name of the power/skill in bold followed by a brief description of the power. ***'Powers' — supernatural abilities that the individual naturally possesses such as flight, super strength or pyrokinesis. ***'Skills' — techniques developed through training and practice such as cooking, writing or combat. If the power is an enhanced physical trait - such as strength, speed, agility, etc. - or flight, no description is necessary. ***'Special ability' — (guardian spirits only), the special ability of a guardian spirit if applicable. ***'Attacks' — (guardian spirits only), a list of the guardian spirit's attacks. ***'Weapon Transformation' — (guardian spirits only), a description of the guardian spirit's Weapon Form including it's name, physical description and capabilities. ***'Beast Fusion' — (guardian spirits only), a description of all known Beast Fusion forms including Normal, Partial, Chaos and True if applicable. ***'Weaknesses' — any traits of the character that can be exploited for victory or any faults or defects that can negatively affect their performance. ***'Equipment' — the standard weapons or objects the character usually carries with them for whatever use. ** Trivia — interesting trivia notes about the character such as name meaning and character influences. * Relationships — a description of the character's relationship with others in the following order if applicable: affiliations, relatives, love interests, friends, allies, enemies with characters being listed in alphabetical order. For each section, if applicable, an image of the character as well as a quote that best conveys the relationship should be included. **'Affiliations' — any groups that the character is or has been associated with. **'Relatives' — a list of family members in point form and the relation they have with the character in parentheses followed by individual descriptions for each character and the relationship. In the case of generic relatives that are unnamed, they will precede any character named sections. For example, "Mother", "Father", "Children", etc. **'Love interests' — characters with whom the main character is engaged in a romantic relationship with. These can include any current and former love interests. In addition to this, any in-laws gained through the marriage should be included in the relatives section. **'Allies' or friends — any supporting characters to the main character. **'Enemies' or rivals — any characters who oppose and stand against the main character. If an individuals is considered the character's enemy but is also a family relative, they should be listed in relatives, not enemies. * History — character's detailed history in chronological order. If a section pertains to a specific story's time of events, that section should be titled the title of the affiliated story. Otherwise, a simple description of the time period will suffice. * Artwork gallery — collection of images and artwork of the character, separated into the following categories if applicable: character artwork by Zephyros-Phoenix, alternate forms, intermission screens, Bloodlines artwork, crossovers, seasonal and holiday artwork, artworks by others and miscellaneous. * (no heading, place categories at the end of the article) Story articles Sections Story pages should contain the following sections (and subsections) in order. Where they have quotation marks around them, the precise wording should be followed. * Brief, real world prospective synopsis. For example, "Whitewash". * Overview — the official summary. ** Synopsis — a detailed synopsis of the episode from an in-universe perspective. ** Characters — a list of characters that appear. ** Sequel/spin-offs — the name of any sequel or spin-offs if applicable. ** Trivia — pertinent trivia pertaining to the episode. * Chapter summary — detailed summaries of each chapter in order.